Back To Work Again
Back To Work Again, also known as I Hate Mondays, is a short story written by User:Sith Venator about Purple Team reuniting on the flagship of the 66th Assault Legion the Venator in 137 ABY to find and destroy the superweapon being built by Jedi-venator. Chapter 1:Stuff You Need To Know ''Deep Space, 137 ABY Sith-venator Wavingstrider sat on his chair in full Mandalorian armor listening to the humm of the engines in the Nune-class Imperial shuttle heading towards the flagship of the 66th Assault Legion, the Venator. Sith-venator recalled why he was on the shuttle, was it because he had failed to be a Spartan? Was it because he failed to be a Mandalorian? Was it because he failed to be a Jedi? "No", Juno said in his mind reasuring him. Juno was right Sith-venator thought to himself, he had not been captured by the Sith because of his own flaws. Sith-venator was good with history so he recolected what he had been able to learn on the shuttle and essentially why he was on the shuttle in the first place. In 130 ABY the Galactic Alliance is defeated by the New Galactic Empire led by Emporer Fel III. What was left of the Galactic Alliance formed the Galactic Alliance Renment, rebeling against the new Empire. But the victory was short lived as what Sith-vemator guessed only hours after their victory Darth Krayt took contol of the Empire. Fel III escaped with his life and formed the Empire-in-Exile. Eventualy the Galactic Alliance Renment and Empire-in-Exile were able to get along and have an alliance against the Empire led by the Sith. The 66th Assault Legion was a mixed legion. Origionally the 66th was a Clone trooper legion led by Jedi Master Tone'e and Clone Marshal Commander CC-1117, but after nearly 100% casulties during the Second Battle of Coruscant the Legion was dissolved and any surviving members were transfered to other Legions. In 25 ABY Sith-venator recreated the Legion for the New Republic and later the Galactic Alliance, by then barely any clones were in it but was now an intergarted force with species ranging from Wookiees to Kaleesh, although they still wore Clone trooper armor. This legion fought all the way up to the Sith-Imperial War and surviving the brutal conflict joined up with the Galactic Alliance Renment. This fleet was not here to fight Darth Krayt though, it was to fight Jedi-venator, the flash clone of Sith-venator from the SPARTAN-II Program who survived and fell to the Dark Side almost immediantly after creation, and his personel army named the Rule of Two and destroy the superweapon that would wipe the galaxy clean of all force-sensatives, the Galaxy Cleanser. Sith-venator was heading to his legion for only two reasons, one to stop Jedi-venator, and two to see his friends again. Purple Team was Sith-venator's only friends and family he could really relate to, as he did not get along very well with his uncle Mandalore the Exile, better well known as Boba Fett. Purple Team was originally only made up of Jugar-007, the squad's sniper, Taylor-001, the squad's heavy weapon's and explosives specialist, and himself. Later during the Harvest Campain three non-spartans joined the team, these included Dartguts the Marine who was the Designated Marksman, Snore the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper who was the Rifleman, and GhillieSuitHero the Army personel who was the Enemy Weapon specialist. Throughout the War they had no casulties until the most suffering defeat the UNSC had during the war, the Battle of Reach. During the Battle GhillieSuitHero tried but failed to rescue his frineds from the Sangheili Imperial Admiral Seesa 'Moramee, who had taken them all prisoner, and ended up with an Energy Sword stabbed through his spine. Taylor soon met a similar demise when she did not tell the Sangheili where Earth's location was. This ,Sith-venator remembered, was one of his few times he almost instantaniously fell to the Dark Side of the Force. He killed the Snagheili using the Dark Side and any surrounding enemeis including an entire CCS-class Battlecruiser. Jugar in the end knocked Sith-venator out with the butt of his rifle, which was for the best. During the end of the war Sith-venator left the Milkey Way galaxy, by this time Dartguts and Snore were W.I.A. from fuel rod guns. Jugar was then appointed leader of Gold Team and to Sith-venator's amazement GhillieSuitHero somehow lived and continued to assist the UNSC's best soldiers. Once in his home galaxy Sith-venator joined a provateer group and later the rebellion when he learned Palpatine had killed his father. His new family was Shadow Thedark leader of the privateer group, an imperial Captain, and was Purple Team's new Rifleman, Tyree Tiberious, Shadow's cousin, second-in-command of the Privateer group, and mute after his family was murdered by Grondo the Hutt, and was Purple Team's new Explosives and Heavy Weapon's Specialist, Spikehead, Zabrak rebel and was Purple Team's new Sniper, and Trawe Underwood, color blind Mandalorian sniper that served as Purple Team's new Designated Marksman. There was also the Jedi Jayem but he was killed early on in the groups adventures when he fell to the Dark Side. Sith-venator later got impatient and attacked Coruscant with a ragtag fleet even managing to get Dartguts and Snore out of retirement to help him with one last mission, Sith-venator would later regret this for the rest if his life. During the raid on Coruscant Sith-venator was seperated from them and both were killed by the Imperial Palace's security force, although both took out at least twenty Imprial Officers when they died as both detonated a thermal detonater when they died. Sith-venator didn't kill the Emporer that day, and to make things worse Shadow and Tyree later almost killed him when Palpatine ordered it. But they couldn't do it and let him live and were ordered to the front lines as punishment. So from 1.5 ABY to 41 ABY the only Purple Team members that were together were Sith-venator, Spikehead, and Trawe, none had many military campains together often. In 41 ABY Sith-venator got stuck on Korriban and finally was taken prisoner in 127 ABY after trying to warn the Galactic Alliance of the new Sith Order. But to Sith-venator's surprise in 137 ABY he was rescued by Shadow and Tyree, who had been loyal to Emporer Roan Fel III. Thats who was piloting the shuttle at that very moment, two old Stormtroopers with an attitude. Trawe had fought with the Mandalorians but when they became neutral he joined the 66th Assault Legion as a commando. Spikehead had been retired through the entire war but when he heard about the massacare of Ossus he began infiltarting Sith ships and tricking powerful Sith lords into giving him valueble information and then stabbing them in the back. Both Trawe and Spidkead were waiting for him on the Venator. But maybe most importantly of all was that Jugar was going to be there. Jugar had been cryoed by the UNSC when he retired so if they ever needed a Sniper of his skills again all they would need to do was unthaw him. Sith-venatpr's Jedi teachers, Burritobandits and Tone'e, had dethawed Jugar and explained that Sith-venator had gone missing. Jugar left with them to Sith-venator's galaxy only to be ambushed by Sith forces. Jugar , who had been given a newer version of Sith-venator's Mandalorian Armor, survived the battle but the Jedi did not and fell to the Siths' blades. Jugar then to joined the 66th Assault Legion as a commando. Only if Taylor was there Sith-venator thought to himself. "She will always be there." said Juno again reassuring her friend. Chapter 2:The Story Actually Starts ''Inside the hanger bay of the Venator, Orbiting Bastion,Sartinaynian system, 137 ABY Sith-venator stepped out of the shuttle looking aorund with every step he took. The Venator looked the same it had been during the Raid on Coruscant. Shadow and Tyree followed closely behind, both were wearing Mandalorian Armor. Shadow had told Sith-venator that they had participated in the Battle of Botajef and managed to rack up some kills on the Supercommandos, Shadow pulled rank and both were able to keep the sets of armor. Sith-venator felt wierd standing by Imperials, espicially ones that had taken down Mandalorians. Sith-venator followed his friends up to the bridge, there was the rest of Purple Team. He felt a tap from behind and was startled to the point where he had pulled out his shotgun, he looked only to see nothing. Once again he felt a tap on the back, somebody was playing a game with him. He stashed away his shotgun and then jumped onto invisible mass, it was Jugar. "That didn't work on Harvest and it's not gonna work here." said to the now visible Jugar on the ground. "You can't give me a break then? You were always a stick in the mud on Reach, that's why Alice didn't go out with you." replied Jugar. Sith-venator had once asked out Alice-130 during the Spartan training, things went bad and in the end Douglas-042 and Jerome-092 had to restrain Alice from attacking Sith-venator. "Well I learned that day never ask out a girl who has special forces training." replied Sith-venator. The rest of Purple Team began to crowd around and began to greet one eachother. "Hello my name is Trawe honor to meet you Jugar." and "Good to see you old chum, remember me?" were some of the things heard by the surounding deck officers. Sith-venator thought about the people around him, a SPARTAN-II, two Imperial Officers, one Mandalorian, and an assasin, "I attract quite the crowd, don't I Juno?" said Sith-venator to his A.I. "You? I did all the hard work, if it weren't for me you'd still be fighting Reeks on Coruscant." replied Juno. "You know sometimes I regret lengthening your lifespan Juno? More and more frequantly to." responded Sith-venator. Purple Team eventually quieted down and sat down at a table to start making a plan. Two Jedi then walked into the bridge, Fal 'Moram and Ayrus Tan'dres. "Master your alive!" shouted Fal to Sith-venator. "Likewise Fal, what rock have you been hiding under? And you Ayrus haven't seen you since the end of the Galactic Civil War." replied Sith-venator. "Master, you know I would not steep to that Jiralhanae like tactic, I survived the massacare at Ossus and then found Master Tan'dres on Mandalore while I was hiring Mercenaries. We have been commanding the 66th since your absence." answered Fal. "Thanks Fal I appreciate that, now since we are all here do we have a solid plan?" asked Sith-venator. Chapter 3:What's In It For Us? Category:Stories Category:Sith Venator